zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Shamshir Zamouk
'''Shamshir Zamouk '''is a character from Chapter 1 and one of the main characters of the Epic of Zektbach. An Asem warrior and dancer from Kingdom of Azuellgatt, she was famous for using a personal battle technique, or "battle dance", that no close combat could fend off. Although she brought her country to prosperity, the curse of Ristaccia led her to rampage through many of its denizens before eventually leading it to its fall. Her role as Ristaccia's tool was to eliminate transcendental beings, which she aptly did in murdering Lien. She, however, failed to get rid of Matin and Nox, for their transcendence was locked away by their separation. Appearance Shamshir is described as a beautiful woman in every one of her appearances. She has thick, straight black hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, and dark purple eyes, turning red in the OVA when she is under Ristaccia's control. She is noticeably more curvaceous than any other main female character, signifying the importance of her grace as a dancer. Despite being a military leader, Shamshir always wears a dancer's outfit, composed of a dark green, fine gutra adorned with a purple jewel and a feather, purple earrings, a golden choker, fingerless gloves, large golden bracelets, a dark green bra with golden sews, an identically-colored slit skirt surrounded by a chain adorned with diamonds, and fuchsia dance shoes. She wields the Colada d'el Cid, her Ristaccia scimitar, in almost all of her depictions. Story Shamshir was born in Amuss, a city to the south of Isfaphan, Azuelgatt's capital to Shaldile, commander in chief of Azuellgatt's army, and his wife Khukuri, a world-famous dancer. With her natural talents and the extensive knowledge of both her parents in their respective field, she developed exceptional skills in both. Using this conjunction of skills, Shamshir developed a unique fighting style called the "battle dance" : an ability both gorgeous and deadly ensuring near invincibility in close combat. To add to her warring talents, she also happened to be skilled archer. Her strength and especially her unique dance granted her fame across Galukia. When the time came for her father to step down from his position, she was chosen to succeed him. At that time, Azuellgatt's army merely served as a police force, since the kingdom was at peace. It was on this duty that she arrested a criminal who hinted at the existence of a legendary sword, in the country, taunting her with its power. Soon enough, Shamshir was gone without a word to anyone, and returned with the Colada d'el Cid. One day, the neighbouring Holy Kingdom of Noigllado inexplicably declared war on Azuellgatt. This was a move from Agiona to expand the Holy Kingdom's territory as well as giving them an excuse to execute Rhineland, Noigllado's then-monark. Facing Shamshir in Doroah, the Holy Noigllado knightage was doomed, losing more than half of its men to the dancer alone. From this defeat on, Azuellgatt expanded further onto Noigllado's land until it controlled two thirds of Galukia. Shamshir was celebrated as a hero all throughout her country. After the war ended, Shamshir was arrested as she murdered multiple citizens by use of the battle dance. Through this murder spree, the piece of Ristaccia embedded in the Colada shone to signify its awakening. After months of rampage, the kingdom was doomed, with Noigllado becoming the sole country on Galukia, and most of the Asem living in Azuellgatt surviving as refugees. Shamshir was left as Ristaccia's puppet and personal killer, going on to hunt down any sign of transcendental intelligence, which led her to murder Lien two years later. She was only freed by A'milia when the latter woke up from her centuries-long sleep in Chapter 7. After her liberation, she joined the Sealer's party in defeating L'erisia. Trivia * A shamshir is the name given to a type of curved middle eastern sabre that inclines roughly five to fifteen degrees from the tip of the blade to that of the hold, such as the Colada d'el Cid. It originally designates any type of sword in Persian. * Shamshir is the only main character whose chapter was ever adapted into an animated format, as well as one of the only main characters who doesn't appear in Drama CDs (the other one being Lien). Category:characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters